totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ugotowani na zawsze!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Piętnasty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Po ceremonii, zwierzenia uczestników (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: '''Nareście! Finałowa piątka! <3 stąd jest już bardzo blisko do wielkiego finału! <3 Mam nadzieje, że wygram dzisiaj i pozbędę się jakiegoś chłopaka z gry! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Łiii! Finałowa piątka! Już nie bawem wrócę do domu, w którym to zaopiekuję się Feth'ami! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: 'Ha! Mistrzu jest tylko jeden! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: 'Oby mnie o alimenty nie pozwała ta nie modna Beth! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Jak cudnie! Już nie bawem wielki finał, w którym na bank wystąpię! >:) Kurort, pokoje 150px ''Natasza i Sarah jako jedyne dziewczyny w programie leżały na swoich łóżkach. Obie były pochłoniete rozmową o tym kto ma odpaść jako następny z gry. '''Natasza: '''Ej Sarcia! Masz kgooś teraz do wyeliminowania? '''Sarah: Eee? Nie! Tera zopiekuję się dziećmi Beth i Ferniego! Feth! <3 Kmaera pokazała jednego Feth'a, który miał twarz Ferniego, a reszta to ciało Feth. <3 Natasza: Aha... Sarah: '''Ale ja myślę, że to już czas się pozbyć ich ojca! On się nie opiekuje swoim dzieckiem! >:( '''Natasza: '''Czyli Fernando? '''Sarah: '''Tak! >:( '''Natasza: spoko! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: Co za frajerka! <3 Sarah: '''Możesz ans zostawić samych? '''Natasza: Spoko. Natasza wyszła z pokoju i poszła na basen, a Sarah zaczęła całować Feth'a. 150px W międzyczasie w pokoju chłopaków byli wszyscy chłopacy, którzy omawiali sojusz przeciwko naszym paniom. >:) Boris: A więc panowie! kogo wywalamy teraz? Vegeta: '''Może Sarah? '''Fernando: '''O tak! '''Boris: '''Dlaczego? '''Fernando: '''Bo tak. '''Vegeta: No powiedz! Fernando: No bo.... Vegeta: '''Gadaj! '''Fernando: '''Zapłodniła Beth i moją s.....! '''Boris & Vegeta: CO?! Fernando: '''Właśnie to... '''Boris: '''Ty se walisz? '''Fernando: No raczej... Vegeta: Aha... (Pokój zwierzeń)Vegeta: Nie wierzę mu... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: Aha... Fernando: 'Okej. Ja idę na basen. ''I wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając samych chłopaków. Kurort, basen Na basenie opalała się na leżakach Natasza. Do dziewczyny podszedł Fernando, który był bardzo smutaśny po tym co powiedział chłopakom. '''Natasza: Co ci się stało? Fernando: Nic... Usiadł koło dziewczyny. Natasza: A może chcesz o tym pogadać na osobności. Weszła na jego leżak i zaczęła go przytulać. Natasza: '''Będzie bardzo fajna zabawa! '''Fernando: Nie! Fernando z szedł z leżaka. Fernando: 'Sory, ale nie! '''Natasza: '''Aha.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: Pożałuje tego! <3 Chris (przez megafon): 'Czas na wyzwanko! Kurort, plac główny ''Wszyscy pozostali zawodnicy w grze przybyli na plac główny, na którym było pięc stołów wraz z piekarnikiem i kranem. na każdym ze stolików były jakieś warzywa i owoce. '''Chris: Czas na wyzwanie! Boris: '''Co nas dzisiaj czeka? '''Chris: Gotowanie! Boris: Aha.. Chris: '''I dzisiaj nie będzie eliminacji! '''Vegeta: '''Czyli nikt nie odpadnie?! '''Chris: '''Ależ skądże znowu! dzisiaj kto zrobi okropne danie odapdnie z gry! '''Vegeta: O matko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: '''Już po mnie! '''Chris: Pamiętajcie, że możecie sabotować innych! A więc zacnzijcie się za gotoawnie! Wszyscy ruszyli do swoich stołków. Zadanie Każdy pobiegł do swoich stolików. Stolik I: Natasza, Stolik II: Boris, Stolik III: Fernando, Stolik IV: Sarah i Stolik V: Vegeta. Każdy musiał przyżądzić danie, które było napisane na ich kartakach, które także tam były. Stolik I Natasza miała do przygotowania zwyczajny placek czekoladowy, a więc na stoliku znajdowało sięc już zrobione ciasto na placek, dwanaście tabliczek czekolady, cukier i bita śmietana. '' '''Natasza: '''A więc ciasto czekoladowe? ''Podrapała się po głowie. Natasza: 'Bułka z masłem! ''Zaczęła trzeć czekoladę o trzec czekoladę o tarkę żeby mieć wiórki do ciasta. Kiedy już skońćzyła. Wrzcuiła pięc tabliczek czekolad do miksera by mieć polwewę na pyszne ciasto :P. Dziewczyna odeszła do miksera i poszła do robienia bitej śmietany zostawiając przy tym mikser. '''Natasza: A teraz czas bitą śmietanę! Poszła robić bitą śmietanę. Nagle potajemnie Vegeta otworzył pokrywę miksera i cała czekolada pochalapała dziewczynę. Natasza: 'Grr! Stolik II ''Tymczasem Boris miała za zadanie zrobić naleśniki ze serem. Na blacie miał mleko, miskię, cukier, mąkę, kilka jaj i inne tego typu rzeczy. Chłoapk zaczął niszczyć wszystko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''A po co mi to w życiu? '''Boris: '''Pfff! I tak wygram milion! Stolik III ''W międzyczasie Fernando musiał starnnie przygotować jablko xD. Miał do tego tylko jabłko i jakieś ozdoby oraz nóż. '''Fernando: O yeah! Zaczął obiertać jabłko, ale się skaleczył. Fernando: 'Nie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: Pozwę ich! Fernando: Zobaczą pożałują tego! Zaczął obierać dlaej kalecząc się przy tym bardziej. Fernando: 'Aaaaa! Krew! ''Nagle zaczął krwawić. 'Fernando: '''Wrrr! ''Fernando poszedł obmyć ranę, a przy tym Vegeta zamienił mu jabłko do zgniełgo i z robakami. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: '''Ahahah! Frajerzy! Stolik IV ''W międzyczasie Sarah nie miała nic do roboty po za pilonwanie Feth. Dziewczyna już wcześniej zrobiła shake z truskawek. '''Sarah:" Feth'uś! <3 Feth: Ratunku! Sarah: 'Zamknij się! ''Feth zamilkł. Stolik V Tymczasme, gdy vegeta wrócił przygotował już swoje danie w parę minut, czyli tartę. Wrzucił do mikrofalówki mrożoną tartę. '''Vegeta: Ha! Chris (Przez Megafon): czas na rozstrzygnięcie! Rozsztrygnięcie Wszyscy zawodnicy już stali przed Chris'em. Wszyscy mieli swoje tace z jedzeniem. Chris: '''na początek poproszę panią Nataszę. '''Natasza: Spoko! Dziewczyna podeszła do Chris'a. Chris: 'No! Pokaż nam co tam upichciłaś! ''Dziewczyna podniosła tacę, na której był w mairę piekny placek. 'Chris: '''Eeee? To nei to co mialo być! Następny Boris! ''Boris podszedł do niego bez tacy. '''Chris: '''A, gdzie twoja taca z jedzeniem? '''Boris: '''Nie zrobiłem. '''Chris: Grr! Boris odszedł. Chris: 'Fernando! ''Fernando przyniósł tylko kartkę z pozwem o jego cięcie. '''Chris: Aha... Fernando odszedł od Chris'a. Chris: 'Sarah! ''Sarah podeszła do niego z tacą z Shake'em, z którego napił się Chris i był bardzo dobry! '''Chris: Sarah zostaje w finałowej czwórce! Sarah: 'Łii! ''Sarah odeszła od prowadzącego. 'Chris: '''I Vegeta! ''Vegeta podszedł do Chris'a z piękną tarta, która także smakowała prowadzącemu. 'Chris: '''Sarah i vegeta mają zagwarantowaną finałwoą czwórkę! A resztę czeka drugie zadanie! <3 A więc Natasza, Boris i Fernando chodźcie! ''I poszli. Dogrywka Natasza, Boris oraz Fernando przybyli do lasu wraz z Chris'em. '''Chris: A więc waszym zadaniem dogrywkowym jest dobiegnięcie do wulkanu! Pierwsza dwójka dojdzie do ćwierćfinału, a ostatnia ...Odpadnie z gry na zawsze! Boris: '''To na tyle? '''Chris: Oczywiście! <3 Natasza: To możemy ruszać? Chris: 'Jasne! <3 ''I ruszyli. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Na szczęście to nei sa groźni rywale...no może prócz Nataszy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: Grrr! Moje dłonie krwawią! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natsza: Lii! ćwierćfinał! Las, bagna Na bagna od razu pobiegła trojka zawodników. Bagna były zakażone radioaktywnie, ale tylmko taka droga prowadziła prosto do wulkanu. Wszyscy byli zaniepokojeni tym oprócz Boris'a, który miał na to na lane. Natasza: '''O matko! '''Boris: Heh! i czego się boicie slamazary? Fernando: 'Tych bagien! '''Boris: '''Pff! Są kamienie więc z łatowścią przejdziemy. ''Boris zaczął skakać z kamienia na kamień lecz po dordze wszytskie kamienie się rozwalały. Chłopak poszeł na koniec zostawiając tamtych bez kamieni. 'Boris: '''Nara frajerzy! ''I pobiegł dlaej zostawiając przy tym Nataszę i Fernando. '''Natasza: '''No normalnie świetnie! '''Fernando: To co teraz robimy? Natasza: '''Jak to co? Myslimy jak mamy się tam dostać! '''Fernando: Okej! Las, serce lasu W międzyczasie, gdy Natasz i Fernando próbowali się dostac na drugą stronę bagien to boris był już bardzo blisko wulkanu, ale jednak nie wiedział, w którą stronę miał iść. Boris: 'Ciekawe, gdzie jest ten wulkan. ''Nagle ziemia się zaczęła trząść. Wszyscy ludzie na wyspie nie wiedzieli co zrobić, a więc uciekli, ale to co zobaczyli to od razu musieli uciekać z wyspy, ponieważ wulkan wybuchł! <3 I Boris'a spali, a reszta przetrwała. Ocean, łódki Na łódkach znajdowali się Chris, Chef, Stażyści, Kamerzyści, Natasza, Fernando (bo uciekli), Vegeta i Sarah. Wszyscy byli bardzo z szkowoani tym co się wydarzyło parę sekund temu. '''Natasza: '''Zaraz, a gdzie Boris?! '''Chris: '''Pewnie został na wyspie! A więc wasza czórka dostaje się do dlaszego etapu gry! '''Finałowa 4: O tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: 'O tak! Wiedziałam! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Supcio! Przynjamniej jest Feth!<3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: 'Nareście! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: Si! Si! Si Si! Chris: 'I wtem oto sposób kończymy nasz piętnasty odcinek! ''Nagle przypłynęły jakieś beczki Beth. <3 '''Chris: '''Nareście! A więc zapraszam was kochani widzowie do nastepnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! ''Koniec! <3 Zapraszam do komentowania! <3''''' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki